


Off Limits

by Forgive_Me_Severus



Series: The Kink Files [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Almost Work Sex, And Draco Likes to Deliver, Christmas Gala, DMLE Christmas Party, Draco Malfoy Likes to Talk Dirty, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hair Pulling, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hermione Has a Potty Mouth, Hermione Likes it Rough, Just FYI in case that's offensive to you, Liberal use of the word fuck, Open bar, Oral Sex, Smut, Sounds kinky but it's not, Taking many a lord's name in vain, The Flying Spaghetti Monster's longest tentacle, The Kink Files Universe, Tumblers of Firewhiskey, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, kind of, porn with a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28011642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forgive_Me_Severus/pseuds/Forgive_Me_Severus
Summary: The Department of Magical Law Enforcement's Annual Christmas Gala provides Hermione an unintentional backdrop to realize her fantasies - if only Draco Malfoy weren't off fucking limits.A 'The Kink Files' One-Shot
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: The Kink Files [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058003
Comments: 62
Kudos: 323
Collections: Dramione one shots, Hot Dramione Oneshots





	Off Limits

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing in the Wizarding World.
> 
> Rating: MA/Ex/NC-17 for smutty smutness and crude language
> 
> // DO NOT READ THE END NOTES UNTIL AFTER THE STORY, OTHERWISE YOU WILL SPOIL IT. //

* * *

* * *

________________________________

December 17, 2011

_________________________________

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t the famous Hermione Granger.”

The tumbler of Firewhiskey was half-way to her lips when she froze.

 _That_ voice.

 _That_ voice that tortured her day in and day out for the last twenty years. _That_ smooth, baritone drawl that shot tingles directly to her clit, making her ache for days. _That_ knicker-drenching music that never failed to drudge up filthy images of them fucking on every surface of her house in every possible position.

She stifled a groan, trying to ignore the strong pulse between her legs that exploded into reality simply because of _that voice._

Closing her eyes, she took a swig of the amber liquid before setting the tumbler down and turned slowly on the stool she occupied at the Ministry-paid-for open bar. Honey brown eyes met silver-grey and she nearly groaned again.

The man was beautiful. Michelangelo’s ‘David’ in the flesh. He was impeccably dressed in a well-tailored black three-piece tuxedo that hugged all the planes of his well-trained Auror’s body. A silver tie with a black pearl tie tack stuck in the center hung loosely at his throat, his black dress robes casually slung over his shoulder. Some of his more pointy features from youth had evolved into something more masculine: a squared jaw and elegant aristocratic nose were proportioned well on his perfect face; his full, pink lips were quirked up into his usual arrogant smirk; his signature white-blond hair parted and slicked back; and his eyes… pools of molten silver that never failed to dissolve her into a puddle of wanton lust.

She swallowed, rearranged her features into what she hoped screamed annoyance, then flashed him a grimace.

“Malfoy,” Hermione acknowledged with a carefully practiced bored tone. It was something she perfected out of necessity after she realized he could soak her knickers while simultaneously make her choke on word vomit if he uttered even so much as a single syllable. So, she started bringing extra knickers to work and tried to pretend he annoyed her.

While the former came in handy, the latter never worked.

The corner of his smirk twitched, mirth dancing in his eyes. He looked down at the drink in his hand before up at her, his eyes hidden under thick lashes, and took a step towards her. Her breath caught.

“I didn’t think I’d see you tonight,” he purred, sliding into the space between Hermione and the stool next to her, tossing his dress robes onto the bar. She rolled her eyes and tried to calm her rapid heartbeat.

“It’s mandatory to be here, Malfoy,” she stated bitterly, reaching behind her for the tumbler of liquor, then swept her hand across the room to emphasize her point.

The Ministry’s rarely-used-ballroom was decked out in holiday cheer. Garlands of green pine draped across the wide windows; flickering fairy lights of red, green, and white were wrapped around the garland and added pretty ambiance to the dimly lit room; two fifteen-foot, extravagantly decorated Christmas trees framed a large stage at the front of the room, piles of gifts sitting underneath each.

Smaller, equally decorated trees lined the walls, artificially narrowing the ballroom to encourage peer-to-peer mingling; the deception was gross. Floating candles hovered high above the attendees’ heads, while sprigs of mistletoe shimmered in and out of existence, catching eager couples in a temporary trap that wouldn’t break until they kissed.

The Department of Magical Law Enforcement’s Annual Christmas Gala was the event of the year, the envy of every other department at the Ministry of Magic – and every department employee was required to attend.

It irritated Hermione.

He chuckled deeply, and the sound pooled in her lower belly, a gush of arousal flooding her knickers. She uncrossed her legs just to cross them again, hoping the movement seemed natural. It was becoming uncomfortable; the small bit of soaked lace in between her thighs clung to her, the tingle that was becoming a throb… She grit her teeth.

“Right,” he said, leaning on the bar, “I still didn’t expect to see you. Where are the Wonder Twins this fine December evening?”

She looked up at him. He was scanning the crowd, his fingers interlaced around his drink, one ankle crossed over the other. It was a casual stance that wouldn’t generally be suspicious, but this _was_ Draco Malfoy.

“Off with their wives, I suspect. It’s a plus one gala, after all,” Hermione responded, looking back down into her drink before downing it, flinching only slightly as the liquid burned her esophagus on the way down.

“Ah, I see. And you didn’t want to be the singleton amongst couples. What a hard position to be in,” he teased, also flinging back his drink, then setting the tumbler on the bar top.

She glared at him and tried not to react as he turned his eyes back on her, smacking his lips as the remainder of the liquor flowed down his throat. The sound won out as her eyes flickered to his lips just in time to see the tip of his tongue peek out to catch a pebble of liquid on his bottom lip. She closed her eyes, and turned her head away from him, just managing to stifle a pleasant shudder.

_Do not think about his lips on your clit. Do not think about his tongue fucking your cunt._

_Draco Malfoy is off limits._

“Shouldn’t you be with your date?” Hermione asked stiffly after a minute, her eyes opening when the band – _The Nicolas Flamels_ – began to play.

“She is… preoccupied, at the moment,” he said in a playful undertone. Her heart sped up. Draco _Fucking_ Malfoy had a date to this torture disguised as a party, yet he was at the bar. Talking. With her.

She looked up at him again, her brows furrowed.

“Is she now?” Hermione asked, shifting in her stool, the intricate lace-over-silk design of her black-and-silver gala dress sliding underneath her. His smirked widened and he dipped his head to her ear.

“She is,” he whispered. Hermione couldn’t help it this time. She closed her eyes, a shudder rippling through her, and her breath came out in a quiet gasp.

Her heart sped up when she felt a finger slide up the lace sleeve of her dress, feather over her shoulder, and – moving her swath of chocolate brown curls to cascade down her back – ghost up the skin of her throat. She swallowed.

“That’s a good thing, Granger.” His husky voice echoed in her ear, and she groaned. His hand cupped the back of her neck, his fingers playing with baby hairs at the base of her skull, and pulled her closer to him, his lips caressing the shell of her ear.

“Wha –“ she cleared her throat, “What do you mean?”

He laughed in his throat.

“I see the way you stare at me. I see your eyes on me in the atrium every morning. I can feel your eyes on my arse as we share a lift to the DMLE… “

Hermione flushed.

“I see you undress me with your eyes… I see you eye fucking me,” Malfoy mumbled in her ear. A shock shot down her spine at his words, and she gasped again. The throb in her clit was unbearable now; she uncrossed her legs and rubbed her thighs together, anything to relieve at least _some_ of the pressure.

A hand traveled up the back of her head, his fingers burying in her soft curls, and his free hand took the tumbler that was cradled in her lap, setting it on the bar top next to his own.

“I can practically hear what you’re thinking when you stare at me, Granger.” His free hand settled on her thigh and she stilled. Nervous warmth flooded her veins. Her heart threatened to pound out of her chest, her mouth suddenly dry. She swallowed again.

“Oh, yeah? What would that be?” She intended for her tone to come out as a challenge, but she barely squeaked the words as his hand slowly traveled up her thigh to settle on the curve of her hip.

He chuckled again.

“You’re thinking about what it would be like if I ran my fingers through your slick pussy lips and dipped my fingers into your hot cunt,” he purred, his lips pressing into her ear. She squeezed her eyes tighter as his hand slid across her lower abdomen, the lace bunching underneath his fingertips as they went.

“You’re thinking about what it would be like if my tongue parted those silky folds and wrapped around your clit.”

Her breath came out as a sharp exhale, and her legs began to part when his hand traveled downward.

_Damn it, Draco Malfoy is off limits._

“You’re thinking about how it would feel if my lips sucked on your clit until you screamed. Am I close, Granger?”

Her eyes popped open, and she panted, but didn’t respond. She felt him smile against her ear as the hand in her curls loosened and traveled back down her neck to her other shoulder, brushing his fingernails lightly across her collarbone as he went, then drifted down her side to linger at the swell of her breast. She sucked in a breath.

“I’ve been thinking about that a lot, you know. About how you would taste, how you feel clamped around my fingers… “ he trailed off, taking the lobe of her ear between his teeth.

Her blood roaring in her ears, she tore away from him, practically knocking the stool to the floor as she did, and turned to face him, her dress swirling around her ankles.

He was god-like, casually leaning against the bar, smirking at her as if he wasn’t just whispering naughty things in her ear. But his eyes… the silver-grey was lost to the black of his lust blown pupils.

She didn’t say anything as she stalked past him to the ballroom doors, the click-clacking of her heels echoing in her ears despite the brashness of the band. Her heart was pounding so hard, the ache in her clit painful, but she had to get away from him. If she didn’t…

_God damnit, Draco Malfoy is off limits._

The corridor that led to the ballroom was dark, only as dimly lit as the ballroom itself. But the halls were easy to navigate, especially after spending twelve years in the Investigative Department of the DMLE, five of which as Head of the department. She stalked these halls twenty-four hours a day, nigh seven days a week responding to crime scenes that were magical in nature. She knew every short cut, every passageway, every darkened alcove that drunk couples would usually find themselves in during events like this.

So when she turned a corner that was yet another short cut to the Ministry Floos, she stopped in her tracks, her heart racing. Draco Malfoy was standing in the middle of the hall straddling the floor, his hands shoved in his trouser pockets. She felt like an idiot. They walked the same halls every day, of course he’d know the fastest way out.

His head was tilted slightly to the side; a wide, cocky smirk on his lips showing straight, white teeth, and he swung a foot forward, taking slow steps towards her.

“Where are you going?” he asked, his silky purr reverberating off the walls of the empty corridor.

She froze in place. Their eyes met. With each step he took, her heart pounded harder in her chest. With each step he took, anticipation flooded her veins. With each step he took, her knickers got just that much more damp.

When her back touched a cool, smooth wall, she gasped, knowing he backed her into a corner, a corner no one would be able to see them in. She closed her eyes as his body pushed into hers, her breasts flattened against his chest, his hardened cock jutting proudly into her lower belly. Now if that didn’t just thoroughly ruin her knickers…

She suddenly remembered he asked her a question, and swallowed to moisten her throat.

“I was… just going home,” she whispered. She couldn’t tear her eyes away from his. His pupils were completely blown in lust, and when he smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkled. It would have been endearing, a reminder of their ages and how far they’ve come since their first year at Hogwarts. But right now, it was sexy as fuck and…

 _God damnit, Jesus H. Fucking Christ, The Flying Spaghetti Monster's longest tentacle, Merlin’s hairy nut sack, and Circe’s left perky tit, Draco Malfoy is off_ fucking _limits!_

She closed her eyes, an audible groan unintentionally making its way out of her mouth.

“Oh?” he asked. Featherlight touches floated across the sensitive spot where her jaw and neck met, and she gasped, her eyes popping open. His head dipped under her chin, trailing lighter-than-air kisses across her jaw, down her throat, and to her collarbone where he placed a tentative kiss.

She moaned, her eyes fluttering closed.

She felt his hands caress her hips, his palms running across the lace overlay of her dress, down the curve of her spine, and settled on her arse. She bit her bottom lip, tilted her head back, giving him more access to her throat. He smiled, running his nose up the column of her neck, and his mouth hovered over her ear.

“Can I come with you?”

The question sent shivers down her spine.

Fuck _yes._

_Wait, no._

_Off._

She chewed her lip between her teeth and shook her head. No… no, he really couldn’t. Shouldn’t? _Couldn’t._

_Limits._

He placed a kiss beneath her ear, sweeping his tongue out to caress the sensitive skin, then trailed butterfly kisses down her throat, dipping his tongue in the hollow of her neck. His fingers slowly slid down her arse cheeks and squeezed, pulling her hips up to meet his cock. He rubbed against her clit, her knees nearly buckling from the pleasure.

“ _Oh_ …” She moaned.

He pulled his lips away from her throat when she did, and she could feel his gaze burning into her. Slowly, her eyes fluttered open and she observed him under hooded lids. His hair was disheveled. Sometime during his exploration, her hands found their way into his hair, grasping it, pulling it, holding his head to her neck. His eyes were narrowed at her, but not in anger or annoyance. He was concentrating, and underneath the concentration was raw, unadulterated lust.

Suddenly, she didn’t give a fuck that he was off limits. He wanted her, she wanted him.

Fuck everything else.

She curled her fingers into his hair again and pulled him down to meet her, her lips crashing into his. His hands left her arse and cupped the back of her head, his own fingers tangling in her once-perfect elegant up-do, kissing her back with a moan of his own. She internally smirked, unable help the small flare of victory at his display of weakness.

She got Draco Malfoy to moan.

Her tongue darted out of her mouth, poking at his lips, and he immediately met hers with eager strokes. Draco pushed his hips into hers, and his hands left her hair again to grasp at the lace-and-silk that clung to her thighs. He dug his fingertips into the material and started tugging it up, bunching it at her waist as he went.

“Fucking…” he mumbled against her teeth, “… dresses … too –“ he slid his tongue long her bottom lip, “- much… _fucking_ –“ he nipped the flesh, “- fabric.”

Impatiently, frantically, he broke their kiss and bent down to gather the remainder of her dress at the hem, bringing it up to rest at her waist. Her head lolled on the stone wall, and her lips felt swollen, but it was nothing compared to watching his face screw up in wonder as he rubbed a knuckle through the soaked lace between her pussy lips.

“ _Gods_ , Granger… you’re so wet. You’re fucking _dripping_. Is this for me? Do I make you this wet all the time?” He hooked a finger through the crotch of her knickers and slowly slid the barely-there lingerie down her thighs.

He trailed his hands back up her legs, one hand reaching around to cup her rounded arse, the other gently pushing on her inner thigh, encouraging her to spread her legs just that… much… more. She bit her lip, widening her stance, a groan catching in her throat as his fingertips ghosted through her drenched folds.

“Mmm…” he moaned, leaning forward to rest his forehead on the top of her head.

“You’re so soft, so slick, so wet for me… _fucking perfect_ , you know that?” he murmured in her ear as he played at the entrance to her core, dipping a finger in only enough to gather more of her arousal before lightly circling her clit.

She exhaled a gasp.

He dipped his head down, catching the lobe of her ear between his teeth again as he slid a digit into her heat. He pumped it, pumped it a second time before adding another finger.

“ _Merlin_ … I’ve wondered about this, wondered how tight you would be around my fingers, wondered how tight you would be around my cock… “

Her lips parted in awe as he slowly began to thrust his fingers, curling them ever so slightly, catching on that _one_ spot that made her knees buckle.

“I can get my fingers deeper in your cunt, Granger, if you part your legs just a little more…“

_Oh, fuck yes...  
_

She quickly wiggled her legs, feeling her knickers fall to her ankles and she kicked them off, straddling her legs as far as they would go while standing, studiously ignoring the protests from her heel-cladded feet.

He plunged them in as deep as they would go and she let out a loud groan, her head falling forward onto his shoulder, eyes closed, mouth agape in pleasure. He pumped his fingers, curling them just so, his thumb rubbing her clit, and she could feel the pleasant pressure of an orgasm building in her belly.

“Oh, _Gods_ , Malfoy… don’t stop. You don’t dare fucking stop,” Hermione breathed, a short pant escaping her lips with each thrust of his fingers.

“You’re so fucking hot. Do you know that, Granger? I watch you, too. I watch your arse bounce in those Muggle jeans you like to wear on the weekends. I imagine peeling them down your rounded cheeks,” he squeezed her arse for emphasis, “just to bend you over and fuck you from behind,” he grunted into her hair, his voice croaking, his fingers pumping in and out.

“I watch you stretch out those thin, little shirts you wear, and I imagine what it would be like to rip one down the middle and fuck your tits until I come on your face.” 

“ _Fuuhhh_ …” Hermione moaned, her thighs trembling as her body began to flood with warmth. She curled her fingers into his shoulder and tucked her face into the crook of his neck, nibbling at his skin.

A guttural groan vibrated in his throat.

“During Monday briefings, I imagine sliding my hands up those sinful little pencil skirts you wear and finger fucking you under the table. I imagine you coming all over my fingers,” his fingers curled towards her front wall again, and she gasped, “while the rest of the office sit inches away, none the wiser.”

“Oh… my… “ Hermione panted as she fell apart. Her thighs trembled as waves of pleasure shot through her, her orgasm coming so forcibly her knees did buckle this time; Malfoy kissed her jaw, pushing his body harder into hers to keep her from slumping to the floor.

She whimpered when he withdrew his fingers, but as she watched him bring them to his mouth and suck off her juices, she groaned, her clit throbbing again.

“My house. _Now,_ ” she grunted.

Thank Merlin the Ministry Floos were only a short walk away – and that they didn’t meet anyone on the way for what a sight it would have been to see Draco Malfoy carrying a mewling Hermione Granger, her legs wrapped around his waist, her tongue making laps up and down his neck.

They stepped into the fireplace just to stumble out into a large bedroom seconds later. Ignoring the fine layer of soot that covered their clothing, she grasped at the tie around his neck, loosening it even further, exposing the hollow of his throat. He grunted when she sucked at that little space, trailing kisses along his collarbone.

“Bed,” he said lowly in a whisper she almost didn’t hear. He captured her mouth in another searing kiss and unwrapped her legs from his waist, lowering her to the floor.

“Fuck yes,” she responded, taking his hand and leading him to the ornate extra-large king-size bed that caressed the far wall.

He pulled her back to him before she sat down, his hands sweeping up into her hair, pulling at the pins Ginny meticulously placed earlier that evening to hold the elegant coif. Soon her curls tumbled down her back, the ends sweeping at her waist.

He met her gaze, his eyes dark, as his hands left her hair to trail down the back of her dress, unclasping the tiny black buttons as he went. Neither of them said anything as her dress loosened and pooled at her feet. Neither of them said anything as his eyes raked her body hungrily, slowly passing over her face, lingering on her ample cleavage, trailing down the curves of her waist and hips, just to settle at her bare mound.

“You’re more beautiful than I ever imagined…” he finally said, his voice barely above a whisper as he reached out a hand, cupping the swell of her hip, his thumb tracing circles on her flushed skin.

Her heart beat in a staccato-like rhythm, but before she got the chance to process the minute amount of vulnerability in Malfoy’s words, his eyes flicked up to hers – and she stopped breathing.

They were _burning_.

He growled then, grasping both hips and pulling her to him, their bodies flush. He swooped down taking her lips in a kiss that both weakened her knees and sent new tingles of arousal down her spine.

She panted, tearing at his waistcoat, impatiently flipping the buttons through the buttonholes.

“Clothes. Off,” she mumbled against his mouth, swiping her tongue across his teeth.

He broke their kiss, flinging his suit jacket to the ground, and replaced her hands with his, ripping at the remaining buttons on his waistcoat. As he worked on the button of his dress shirt, she pried at the clasp of his trousers and plunged her hand down the front of his pants, wrapping her fingers around his hardened cock.

His hands froze on the last button of his dress shirt, his eyes fluttering shut, and a low whimper escaped through parted lips. She smirked, then pressed an open-mouthed kiss to his bare pec, stroking his length.

“Do _you_ like that?” she asked in a breathy, teasing lilt.

“ _Fuck_ , witch… “ he groaned, his forehead resting on the top of her head. She bit her lip and stroked again, her tongue poking out to circle his nipple. He began to pant as she squeezed, base to tip, rubbing her thumb over his slit, a bead of pre-cum soaking into her skin.

Her free hand roamed down washboard abs, and then she dropped to her knees, pulling his trousers and pants down to puddle at his ankles. She peered up just to see a look of surprise flash across Malfoy’s face before she focused her gaze on his cock.

In the dim light of the fire that danced in the hearth, she was awed. His proud length jutted out from his hips, nestled in a spattering of fine hair, and was so sleek and glistening that Hermione nearly came.

She wrapped her fingers around him again and stroked, flicking out her tongue to gather another drop of pre-cum from the tip. Taking him in her mouth, she curled her tongue around his head, hollowing out her cheeks as she sucked.

Malfoy grunted, his hands finding their way into her hair, curling his fingers into her scalp.

Slowly, she took more of him, sliding pursed lips down his shaft, her tongue massaging his sensitive vein, and she smiled around him when he shuddered, the movement reverberating down his legs.

With him at the back of her throat, she sucked, rolling her tongue around him before bobbing her head, taking him even further with each movement.

“Fucking Merlin, Granger,” he gasped, his hands cupping the sides of her face, digging the tips of his fingers under her jaw every time she throated him, “I’m... “

He pulled away from her suddenly, and grabbed her by her arms, pulling her to her feet.

“I want to come in your cunt, Granger.” His voice was husky and deep, and he turned her around, pushing her onto the bed. “On all fours.”

She didn’t hesitate, crawling to the center of the bed and angled her bare arse toward him, her exposed cunt glistening in the firelight. She heard Malfoy groan behind her and the sounds of more clothing hitting the floor, before the bed dipped behind her and he settled himself between her knees, the tip of his cock poised at her entrance.

He leaned over her, kissed her bare shoulder, and gathered her thick locks in his hands, wrapping it around one of his wrists. A finger slid down her spine and she shivered at the touch before he wrapped his arm around her hips, flicking and rubbing her sensitive clit with practiced fingers.

“Are you ready for me, Granger? Are you ready to come on my cock?” He didn’t wait for an answer before he plunged into her, bottoming out, and they groaned in unison.

“Oh, _fuck_ , Granger... You feel so good. So much better than I imagined,” he murmured quietly, almost as if to himself, and he pulled out, then in again.

They moaned.

He pushed in again, slowly, experimenting with shallow thrusts before slamming into her, burying himself in her at the hilt. Hermione panted, lifting her hips higher, eager for him to hit _that_ spot at the front, but he was going too slow.

“Draco Malfoy, fuck me _harder_ ,” she growled, reaching behind her and pinching his thigh.

She could hear the smirk in his voice before he even spoke. “You like it rough, don’t you?”

“ _Now_ ,” she demanded, ignoring the question and wiggling her hips. He chuckled, but pulled out, then thrust in. Hermione’s eyes fluttered shut. _Fuck, yes…_

Harder. He went harder. And faster. His hips slapped against her arse as he picked up the momentum, his cock stretching her, filling her, over and over again as he thrust into her.

“ _Jesus_ … “ Hermione moaned, her head lolling onto her shoulder, her jaw dropping open. Incredible sensations began to pool in her belly as the tip of his cock rubbed where she needed it to; her legs began to tremble, a sheen of sweat coated her skin, fire flickered down her limbs, but she just needed something _more…_

“Draco… Draco… “ she panted, trying to remember how to speak, how to ask for what she needed.

He seemed to know. Leaning back, he pulled on her hair, her head falling onto the nape of her neck, and his hips thrust wildly, the sound of skin on skin echoing in the room. She groaned.

“Touch yourself, rub your clit,” he croaked, his breaths coming in pants.

Biting her lip, she brought her fingers to the sensitive bundle of nerves and twirled them, flicked her nub, running her fingers through her folds to feel where Draco was entering her, back up to her clit.

 _Oh… Gods._ She was going to… _She screamed_.

“Oh, fuck… Shite… Hermione, I’m… “ Draco growled out his release, his cock twitching as he spilled into her, her cunt fluttering around him, thrusting them through the last waves of their combined orgasms.

Draco collapsed on top of her, sending them both to the mattress, both heavily breathing. He pulled out of her as he softened, and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her into him. He smoothed back the now-wild mane of hair from her face and her eyes flicked up to his, surprised by the warmth that flooded her chest.

Post-coital glows aside, she was in a lot of trouble when it came to Draco Malfoy.

_He should have stayed off limits._

* * *

“Mummy!” A small child’s voice and soft, impatient knocks on the door rocked Hermione out of sleep. She sat up, wide eyed, with a heavy weight across her stomach. She paused, then looked over at a very naked Draco Malfoy, who was lying prone and unmoving on her bed.

His face was turned away from her, but his masterpiece of a body was uncovered and her eyes traveling down to a well-shaped arse that made her instantly wet again. She bit her lip, thinking of the night before, and reached out to touch him…

More impatient knocks rapped at the door.

“Mummy! Are you in there?”

She groaned, gently slid out from under his arm, and scrambled out of bed. Grabbing her silk robe from an accent chair next to the fireplace, she threw it on before cracking open the heavy oak door and looked down at the mini-intruder.

Thea’s large hazel eyes blinked owlishly up at her mother. Her mop of curly dirty-blond hair bobbed around her shoulders as the six-year-old bounced on the balls of her feet, a wide smile on her face. The large tome she had clutched in her arms was instantly shoved at Hermione, and the little girl squealed.

“Muuummmy! Grandmere got me a _signed_ copy Newt Scamander’s autobiography!”

Hermione smiled, opened the door further, and knelt down, settling on her knees, taking the book from her daughter.

“That’s lovely, darling. How did grandmere manage that?” she asked, flipping open the book, tracing her fingers along the famed magizoologist’s signature. The release date wasn’t for another month, but knowing the woman in question, a few strings were pulled and owed favors cashed in.

Hermione smirked.

The little girl offered a lazy shrug, but then held out her hands for her book. Hermione handed it to her, and the girl clutched it to her chest once more, her face brimming with excitement.

“Where’s Julien?” Hermione asked, peering down the hallway for her daughter’s four-year-old shadow of a brother.

“Downstairs with grandmere. She said you and daddy should come down for brunch,” Thea said, standing on tiptoes to try to peer around Hermione’s shoulder into the room.

Hermione’s heart stuttered in her chest, and she used a hand to narrow the gap in the door. The last thing a six-year-old child needed to see was a naked man in her mother’s bed.

“Okay, darling. Why don’t you go let grandmere know we’ll be down shortly,” she said. Thea dropped to her heels and smiled again.

“Alright,” the little girl said as she turned and skipped down the hallway.

Hermione sighed and stood up, clutching her robe close to her breasts before she closed the door behind her and turned to stare at the now wide-awake – and still very naked and very fuckable – Malfoy.

His silver-grey eyes were crinkled at the corners, his lips cracked open in a genuine smile. He stretched his arms over his head, his muscles rolling taut with the motion, and turned over onto his back, his soft, pink cock hanging over his thigh. Her clit tingled at the sight, and she bit her lip to hold back a groan.

“You know Mother is friends with the publisher. He happened to owe her a favor,” Draco said with a grin, interlacing his fingers behind his head, making his ab muscles contract.

“I figured,” Hermione said huskily, her gaze lingering on his sex.

His eyes darkened and his smile turned wicked.

“What are you thinking about, Granger?” he purred. He slid a hand down the planes of his chest and abs, and rested on his cock. Wrapping his fingers around his semi-erect length, he stroked it, and his eyes fluttered closed.

“Oh, _fuck_ , Draco. We can’t this morning. Narcissa has the kids waiting downstairs for brunch,” Hermione moaned, her head lolling against the door as she watched him under hooded lids.

“Trust me, it won’t take long,” he grunted as he swung his legs over the bed, his cock jutting out proudly from his hips as he continued to stroke himself.

She thumped her head on the door once and made up her mind. Well, no - correction. Her throbbing _clit_ and drenched _cunt_ made up her mind for her; it most definitely wouldn’t take long at all.

Hermione closed the distance between them, tore his hand away his cock, and climbed on him to straddle his thighs. Grasping her hips, he slid her silk robe up to her waist, and positioned his tip at her entrance.

Their eyes met and she smirked, slamming her hips down, his length easily slipping inside of her, buried to the hilt.

They moaned.

“ _Fuck_ , Granger… You’re so fucking tight. You’re always so tight for me,” Draco muttered, reaching a hand up to twist her curly locks around his wrist, and he pulled. Hard.

She groaned as the column of her neck was exposed. He licked a long trail to her jaw, and nipped the sensitive skin.

“ _Fuck_.”

She moved, gyrating her hips, rubbing her clit on his pubic bone. Her hands swung up, reaching around his shoulders, and her nails dug crescent-moons into his pale skin.

“That’s right, baby. Fuck me. Ride my thick cock.” The words were lost in the crook of her neck, his hot breaths panting against her collarbone.

“Draco, fuck… I’m… “ Hermione gasped, trailing off as heat flooded her body, her skin burning, that pleasant pressure building in her lower belly. “Just a little- _more_ …”

“You want to come?” Draco grunted. His free hand left her waist and ghost over sweat-slicked skin, traveling lower until his fingers slid between her clit and his pubic bone.

“ _Gods,_ yes…”

“Beg for it. Beg to come, baby.”

“Draco…”

“ _Beg._ ”

Hermione whimpered and sucked her bottom lip between her teeth. She didn’t want to beg. They weren’t playing _that_ game.

She moved her hips faster and furiously rubbed her clit against him. Maybe – just _maybe_ \- if she leaned back, he’d hit that special place against her front wall just a little… bit… better…

 _Fuck yes,_ right there.

He tightened his grip on her hair, and pulled her head back even further, chuckling deep in his throat.

“ _Beg me_.”

“No,” she gasped out, letting herself fall apart. Her jaw dropped open in awe as warmth flooded her veins and tingles of pleasure ripped through her body, black stars clouding her vision.

His hands flew to her hips and he growled, flipping them over, his cock still buried in her at the hilt. Planting his hands on either side of her head, he pulled out, then slammed into her. Then again. And again.

She cried out, her cunt still fluttering around him as he rode her through the last waves of her orgasm.

“You.. should have – “ he mumbled through gritted teeth, his hips thrusting wildly, “ begg…”

He couldn’t finish the word.

Hermione watched as his features – once tight in concentrated pleasure – melted into awed, serene bliss. Her heart soared when his beautiful lips parted, and he gasped. With one last thrust, he came, filling her, her cunt soaking it up.

His forehead dropped to hers. He inhaled, then exhaled, breathing heavily before opening his eyes.

Her breath caught in her throat.

The depth of admiration, trust, loyalty, _love_ reflected in them was enough for tears to pool in the corners of her eyes, and she lifted her head to kiss him.

“I love you.”

* * *

Draco and Hermione showered and dressed quickly, and walked the long corridor that connected the bedrooms through the sitting room, and then to the kitchen, where Narcissa Malfoy stood - as opulently dressed as ever – leaning slightly against the island, a teacup perched in dainty hands. She took a sip of her tea before setting the cup on its saucer and gave them a knowing smile, her blue eyes sparkling with mischief.

“Draco, darling,” his mother cooed, closing the short distance between them, grasping his upper arm with an elegant hand.

He bent to kiss her on the cheek, and smiled. “Mother.”

“Hermione, dear.” The women placed gentle kisses on each other’s cheeks. Hermione smiled warmly at her mother-in-law.

“Narcissa, thank you for taking the kids last night.”

Narcissa waved a hand dismissively. “You know I enjoy spending time with my grandchildren.”

“Speaking of, where are my spawn?” Draco asked, running his hands down his black cashmere turtleneck sweater, looking towards the breakfast nook.

The round four-person table was devoid of small humans, but the tell-tales signs they once occupied it were all there. Half-eaten plates of sausage and fresh fruit sat next to piles of coloring paper and buckets of crayons, the latter of which were strewn across the surface of the table, rolling onto the floor. Hermione grinned at the sight.

“With Harry. He stepped out of the Floo just a couple of minutes before you two came in,” Narcissa smirked, then patted Draco on the shoulder before returning to her tea.

“Harry’s here? It’s Sunday. He’s supposed to be at the Burrow,” Hermione said, her brows furrowing.

Narcissa gave a slight shrug of her shoulders but smiled behind the rim of her teacup.

Squeals erupted from the corridor leading to Draco’s office, followed by the sounds of tiny feet running on hardwood.

Thea burst into the kitchen, her copy of Newt Scamander’s autobiography tucked under one arm and a piece of coloring paper clutched in the other hand. She looked up just in time to see her parents and she laughed, flinging herself behind Draco’s legs. Seconds later, a very disheveled Harry Potter followed, roaring like a lion, with a giggling Julien astride his shoulders.

The little boy shared some of his sister’s coloring, but was otherwise the spitting image of his father, down to Draco’s apparently inherited scowl that would make an appearance when he was annoyed. Right now, however, the small child was brimming with excitement, his tiny hands clutched in Harry’s hair.

“Uncle Harry’s gonna get me!” Thea squealed, tucking herself closer to her father’s legs.

Harry bent down around Draco’s legs and tickled her shoulder. She shrieked.

“Got you!” Harry smiled, then stood straight and leaned against the island.

“Daddy!” Julien exclaimed, reaching for his father. Draco smiled and took the boy from his uncle’s shoulders.

“Were you two good for grandmere last night?” Draco asked, ruffling his son’s dark-blond hair. Thea stepped out from behind her father’s legs, her smile wide.

“Yes!” she screeched, bouncing on the balls of her feet. “Did mummy tell you what grandmere got for me, daddy? She got me a _signed_ copy of Newt Scamander’s autobiography!”

Stumbling with the large book, her coloring paper floated to the floor before shoving the tome at Draco. He grabbed it and smiled down at his daughter, his thumb rubbing over the engraved lettering on the front cover.

“How’d you manage that?” Harry asked incredulously, looking towards the silently observant witch, who was now sitting on a stool at the island, her eyes crinkled with a smile.

“I’m Narcissa Malfoy,” she stated simply with a graceful shrug.

Harry nodded as if he just remembered that fact.

“Well, I do need to get to the Burrow, but I needed to talk with you two first,” Harry said, slapping his hands together, rubbing them.

Draco and Hermione exchanged glances. Narcissa stood as if this was her cue, and took a last sip of her tea.

“Thea, Julien, show me your playroom. Mummy tells me you got a new play fort,” Narcissa said, coming around the island and taking Thea’s hand. Julien hugged his father around the neck before wiggling to be let down. Without looking back, he giggled and ran out of the room ahead of his grandmother and sister.

Once the click-clacking of Narcissa’s heels faded down the corridor, Harry pulled Draco’s shrunken dress robes out of his pocket and tossed them to him. Draco smirked and caught the slowly expanding robes.

“A Sunday morning visit just to return my dress robes?” Draco asked, setting the robes and Thea’s beloved book on the island behind him. Harry crossed his arms over his chest and pulled out a pair of barely-there black lace knickers, looking pointedly at Hermione.

She sighed and snatched them off his finger.

“How do you know they’re mine?” Hermione asked, leaning against the counter opposite Harry.

He barked a laugh.

“We fucked for two years, Hermione. I know your style,” Harry stated matter-of-factly.

Hermione scoffed. “I know for a fact Pansy likes the same kind of lingerie, Harry. How do you know you didn’t accidentally pocket a pair of hers?”

Harry smirked at her and leaned towards her as if to tell her a secret.

“She wasn’t wearing any,” he whispered, then pushed off from the island and started walking towards the doorway that led to Draco’s office Floo. “Besides, they were found in the middle of a corridor across from an alcove I know you two favor.”

“A lot of people like –“ Hermione began, but Harry interrupted her.

“I was told that tomorrow morning, _another_ memo needs to be sent around the department about sex at work. I have the lovely privilege as Head of DMLE to send said memo. But as your best friend, I thought I’d let you know in person – and deliver you your knickers.”

Just as he was about to step out of the kitchen, he looked back at them, a sly smile on his face.

“What was the game this time?”

“Role playing, and Draco was _supposed_ to be off limits,” Hermione said, glaring at her husband. He flashed her an arrogant smirk. “Kind of reminiscent of the very early days of our frenemship. But, anyway, he knows I like to be chased.”

“Okay, first of all, we were never frenemies. Secondly, yes, you love to be chased, and fuck me, but I love to do the chasing. Thirdly, because I won the game last night, you should have _begged_ me to come this morning. You know, as my prize,” Draco purred.

“Maybe next time,” Hermione responded with a wink.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I am beta-less, so any mistakes are my own.
> 
> *Update: This has been made into an ongoing series of one-shots! Thank you all so much for the encouragement!* I'm thinking about turning this into a series of Dramione one-shots called 'The Kink Files.' They will all be in the same AU: Hermione and Draco are DMLE employees who like to explore their kinks, Thea and Julien are their children, etc. Maybe, eventually, I'll combine them all into a single story. Who knows! The possibilities are endless here. Let me know what you think!
> 
> I also have a Pinterest for my stories, if you want to check it out. It's still new-ish and pins will be added as time goes on: https://www.pinterest.com/ForgiveMeSeverus/


End file.
